dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fasciid
The Fasciid are ancient inhabitants of Marshall's Ghost who have become ghosts. So far the Adventurers have only met one known Fasciid, the barkeep Isaac in Charlescoven, although they weren't at the time aware of his nature. Arcanon has named Chief Akatar'is as another member. Motive The Fasciid are protective of the island, which they call Akanea, and try to repel all people who mean to do harm to it or its inhabitants. Arcanon says this is done first through intimidation, developing into taint if that alone doesn't work. Even after three years of contact with them, Arcanon is unsure how attribution of these effects can be accurately divied between the Fasciid and the seamingly independent will of Akanea. The Fasciid and Akanea are able to access the memories and fears of those that arrive on the island, showing Ignitus manifestations of his father, and showing Tossur an apparition of Tel'Assur's highest elder long before either of them had told their backstory to anyone else on Marshall's Ghost. This is done to judge the intentions of new arrivals to the island, although Arcanon tells Tossur these 'trials' are neither completely accurate nor able to keep up with the large number of new arrivals. This becomes all too apparent when [[INS Velenbaug|INS Velenbaug]] opens fire on Lamburg having safely reached its waters. Members of the Fasciid seem to have variable corporeality. Isaac was able to serve the Adventurers food and drinks in his tavern, but was incorporeal to their physical touch. He also had a range of spells to cast on them offensively. Architecture The Fasciid built large totems on Akanea, many of which remain for the new inhabitants of the island to see. Some take the form of giant stone heads, which Ana's Detect Magic spell revealed to her were actually the protruding tops of complete stone figures buried in the ground. Others are a more geometric shape, such as those in the Grim Forest, which have what appear to Ana as early Druidic script carved in their bases. The purpose of these totems is to protect the island. When Ignitus applies force to one of the heads outside Amsun, it appears to him to become a manifestation of his father that attacks him (none of which is visible to the others onlooking). When Ana tries to Detect Magic on the Grim Forest totem, it shows the whole forest to her as being made of bones. Arcanon identifies the Grim Forest as a location of an important Fasciid relic site, whose defenses are rather more beligerant than most of the rest of the island's. Ana recognizes it as being the site of mass suicide by the Fasciid, based on something she was told by Isaac in Stream Six but never shared with the rest of the group until Stream Twenty-One. Public awareness Isaac mocks the Adventurers for not having already figured out what's going on when they question him in Stream Five, claiming most people figure it out as soon as they arrive on the island. However, public awareness of the Fasciid actually appears to be low, and is intentionally kept that way by Arcanon and his allies to prevent mass panic by the new citizens of Arcania. When asked about the history of the totems, no one in Amsun betrays much knowledge or interest in them, with Mayor John saying only that the instructions of Arcanon are to avoid them. Ana concludes the Fasciid were a population of druids based off of Isaac speaking to her in Druidic and the primitive Druidic script in the base of the Grim Forest totems. She is confused when Tossur is not aware of this being the case having talked with Arcanon about them. When Arcanon tells Tossur about the Fasciid, he asks him to keep the information confidential. Tossur agrees wholeheartedly to this and then immediately relays everything he was just told to Ignitus, Leokul, Ana and Gullespie. Tossur trusts his companions to keep a secret, but fails to tell them the information is confidential. Category:Avbaroy characters